onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Merry
It seems that in the last cover page, Merry is using Okama Kenpo... while he is probably very weak, it's possible that after what happened with Kuro he decided to get stronger to defend Kaya. And please let me say that Merry seems a gay... --Meganoide 10:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No. xD ~!Yountoryuu 10:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk It Out Panda, SeaTerror, I'm locking this page until you guys talk it out. Perhaps there is a less speculative way of writing that piece of trivia. Either way, find a common ground. Oh, and be civil about it. 15:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I think it's ok write it down, but not as a statement but as a possibility and curiousity, the trivias are in fact curiosities. We don't state that Oda took ispiration from that (in fact unless he says so we cannot know it) but that there is a connection/resemble. I repeat we should treat trivias like curiosities. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89'']] 17:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) That's not how it works. Trivia is supposed to be for interesting confirmed facts (such as the real life pirate trivia) or something from the series itself. SeaTerror 18:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I see where SeaTerror is coming from, but it would also be a shame to remove really interesting trivia that isn't confirmed, but too fitting for a mere coincidence. I'm not talking about this particular Merry example, but in general. Since this discussion comes up every so often, i suggest talking about the matter in an own thread, where we can decide what the trivia section can and should offer. (Yes, I know we have trivia guidelines, but the editor community changed a lot since then). I would voluntarily start the topic if you guys agree. 18:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) If we're going by confirmed only in the trivia sections, where does it end? In the end we wouldn't be able to create any pages with suspicious names because the scanlation might be wrong and we would have to wait for the databooks, just because it might be Koara instead of Koala and Aradin instead of Aladdin. And some things might never be confirmed but are clearly true. I mean yeah, it isn't confirmed that Doflamingos name comes from the novel "Donquixote" but come on, of course it does. While not quite as obvious I believe the same can be said for Merry to bring the discussion back to this page. You can't honestly tell me that you don't see the reference, and I don't think we should be taking stuff out just because it isnt confirmed yet, it will likely never be confirmed and yet it is probably true. Oh and SeaTerror, at least try to be consistent. This reference you want to take out yet you put the thing with Newgate having a symbolic meaning, with his death representing a gate to a new age of piracy back in, which is a theory that is speculative at best. Panda 19:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Panda : I think Seaterror is right ,.. that's not a refernced trivia . No it isn't. "Such as from the series itself" covers that. He started a new pirate age by saying One Piece is out there and then dying. SeaTerror 00:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC)